Passion or Poison
by Wild Yet Innocent
Summary: Lilia Petrova, the intuitive baby sister to Katarina Petrova. Lilly Pierce returns to Mystic Fall's, only not to seek revenge like most other vampires, but, to warn the newest doppelganger of her sister's devious plan. She has no plans to stay, but, when she establishes a relationship with a century old vampire she once knew... her plan changes.
1. Prologue

_Passion or Poison _

by, Wild Yet Innocent

**( Prologue ) **

A carriage pulls up in front of a big cottage styled house, two girls carefully climb out.

One with slightly frizzed brunette hair, wearing a snug fitting, flared at the bottom mint colored dress. The other with darker hair, not as curly, but wavy, wearing an elegant lavender colored dress.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," says Giuseppe Salvatore.

"Thank you, like wise," the one wearing the mint dress replies.

Two boys, one with dark tousled hair, the other with lighter spikey hair, stand slightly behind Giuseppe. "Miss Pierce," the darker one steps forward, acknowledging both the girls.

"Please, call me Lilly. This is my sister, Katherine," the one wearing the lavender dress introduces, smiling.

The boys don't fail to realize how much smaller the one named Lilly is, she could easily pass as a twelve year old. "I'm Damon, this is Stefan," says the one with the dark hair, grinning from ear to ear.

"Stefan. Damon." Katherine sounds out their names, they drip off her tongue like honey.

Lilly looks up at her sister. "I think we'll like it here quite well."

Katherine smiles, "indeed we will, baby sister."

**X**

Weeks pass since the two girl's moved in with the Salvatore's, everyone quickly falls into place with each other.

Katherine is unfaithful, leading both boy's along, trying to play them against each other. Lilly is playful, innocent even, but quiet, not at all wanting the attention her sister does.

Stefan is chasing Katherine around, running all through the garden of beautiful in bloom flowers. Lilly sits beside a tree, reading a novel, listening to the birds chirp.

A door opens, making Lilly drop her book, standing to look for the source of noise. "My, my, little Lilly," a voice cooed.

Lilly spun the other direction, coming face to face with Damon. "Oh my, Damon!" she squeals, jumping into his arms as he twirls her in the air.

"I win, what's my prize?" Katherine asks, giggling.

Damon sits Lilly on her feet, pulling her close to him. They'd developed a very close relationship, but not a physical one at all. "What do you want it to be?" Damon asked, making his presence known to the older teenagers.

"They extended your leave?" Stefan asked, shocked to see his older brother home so early.

"I was simply having too much fun back home, to return to battle," Damon explained, smirking.

"Your commitment to the confederacy is inspiring," Stefan points out, chuckling under his breath, walking over to hug his brother.

Reluctantly, Lilly lets Damon go. "Well, this works out wonderfully for me," Katherine states, coming closer to her sister, grabbing her hand.

"How so?" Lilly asks quietly, her wide green eyes curious as ever.

Damon vocalizes his question louder than Lilly. "How's that, Miss Katherine?" he asks, his arm around his brother's neck.

"Now I'll have both of you to keep me entertained," Katherine explains, giggling. "First, I'll need someone to escort me to the Founder's Ball."

"With honor," both Salvatore's say simultaneously.

Katherine mock gasps. "The kind Salvatore brother's both coming to my rescue. How will I ever choose?" she asks, walking away.

Lilly looks at both boy's, shrugging, then runs to give Damon another hug. When she steps away, she looks both brother's in the eyes, her green eyes imploring into theirs. "It's nice to see Katherine happy. You're both a big part of that... so, thank you," Lilly says quietly, smiling up at them.

Both brother's smile back at the young girl. At only fourteen, Lilly was wise beyond her years. "It's a pleasure to be the reason your sister is happy," Stefan answers, giving Lilly a tight squeeze.

Damon's icy blue eyes gaze at Lilly. "You're adorable," he states, picking her up again, only to carry her away this time, while she giggles uncontrollably.

**X**

As their stay lengthens, the town's people begin to realize that vampires having returned, being that Katherine has turned quite a few people.

Pearl came to the Salvatore Estate this day, bringing her daughter Ana along.

Lilly walks beside her sister, whose talking quietly with Pearl. "How long do you plan on staying with the Salvatore's?"

Katherine pulls Lilly closer to her, intertwining her arm with her baby sister's. "The Salvatore's have been kind to take us in."

"As far as everyone here knows, we're orphans who lost their family in Atlanta," Lilly points out quietly.

"A match that your sister lit no doubt," Pearl says, a sarcastic tone to her voice, making Katherine giggle.

Pearl pulls out a small bottle with clear liquid inside. "Honoria Fell left this elixir at the apothecary, asking that it be sold at a reduced rate."

Katherine grows confused. "I don't follow."

Pearl sighs. "Try it."

Lilly take the bottle, pouring a bit in her hand, then yelping in pain. "Ow!"

"What in hell?" Katherine asks, examining her sister's hand.

"Vervain." Pearl states, no heat to her voice. "They know."

"They're trying to find us, they're even getting crafty about it."

"The town's people ingesting vervain?" Lilly whispers quietly, then scoffs. "That's inconvenient."

"It might be time to move on," Pearl tells Katherine, lowering her voice.

"No. I like it here."

Pearl gives Katherine a disapproving look, going to collect her daughter Ana, whose playing with the horses.

Lilly shrugs. "We're safe... right?" she asks her sister.

"Yes," Katherine smiles reassuringly, "we're safe."

Lilly let's out a little sigh of relief, but still isn't completely convinced.

**X**

The day's coming until the end get shorter, very much shorter.

Lilly's been devising a plan, to keep herself safe, if the plan the town is trying to pursue takes place. While Katherine, has been planning to turn both Salvatore brothers, much to Pearl's protest.

Stefan comes running down the long spiral stairs, forcing a shirt over his head along the way. Frightened, Lilly stands, "Stefan, what's wrong?"

"Go Lilly! Run, they know! It's not safe," he whispers harshly letting the young girl know how important it is she do as he says.

"It's time," Lilly whispers, running as fast as she humanly can, not stupid enough to expose herself as a vampire.

Once she reaches the property line for the Salvatore Estate, she looks back, searching for her sister. "Katarina, come on," she whines, her voice barely above a whisper.

She waits for a moment, but hears foot steps a distance behind her, so she uses her vampire speed, running, never looking back.

Lilia Petrova didn't lay eyes on her sister, Katarina Petrova, for another forty years.

**X**

Lilly sat in her sky rise view loft, painting a mural of the city her loft over looked.

Katherine walked down the busy streets of New York City, intent on finding the bar she'd visited once, needing to speak with Will.

Lilly stood, wanting a closer look at the streets below her, she gasped, fleeing her apartment.

Katherine slowly came to halt, feeling as if she was being followed.

Lilly crept up behind her sister, breathing on her neck, making Katherine flash her fangs.

"Who... Lilly? Oh my... Lilly!" Katherine was at a loss for words, after forty long years of searching, she'd finally found her baby sister.

Katherine pulled Lilly into her arms, giving her a long, tight embrace. Lilly enjoyed the familiar lavender-vanilla scent her sister wore.

"I've missed you," Lilly mumbled into her sister's blouse.

Katherine pulled away, holding onto her shoulders. "Where have you been, dear sister?"

Lilly shrugged. "Here, I've been in the city for a little over twenty years."

Katherine nodded, still not sure what she could say to her sister. Lilly gazed into her sisters chocolate colored orbs. "Still running from Klaus?"

Again, Katherine nodded, sadly. "Lilia," Katherine started, using her sister's Bulgarian name. "Why don't you worry... about Klaus?"

"Katarina, Klaus isn't as intent on finding me, as he is you. I'm just a consolation prize, you, he needs you... not me."

Katherine pulled Lilly in for another hug. "Oh Lilia, I love you so," she whispered.

Lilly wrapped her sister's hair around her hands. "I'll love you always, Katarina, my dear, big sister."

**X**

After reuniting with her sister, Lilly spend the next twenty years gallivanting from state to state with Katherine.

She'd hated not having a steady life style anymore, each day that passed, she longed more for her comfortable city life left.

So she wrote her sister a note, tucked it away in an envelope, and fled.

But, she didn't go back to the city... she went back to her home away from home, Mystic Fall's, Virginia.

**X**


	2. I'm coming home

_Passion or Poison_

by, Wild Yet Innocent

**( Chapter 1. ) **

Lilly's quick steps came to a halt as the large wooden house came into her line of sight. She'd started walking to Mystic Fall's the minute she slipped the envelope into Katherine's purse.

It took her about thirty minutes to reach the dreaded Salvatore Boarding House, now that she was there, she was wishing she never would've came. It felt like little feathers were dancing around in her stomach, twisting in between every organ she had, scraping against every bone.

But now, her chance to back out was over, she was six large steps away from the front steps that lead to the door. She whispered to herself quietly, trying to keep from turning back.

Her fingers were twisting in ways she never knew they could. She took one last step, reaching out for the door handle, figuring knocking wasn't in her best interest.

Quietly, very quietly, she crept inside, listening for even the slightest of sounds. Above her, she heard foot steps, she wasn't alone in the house.

Taking one last deep breath, she used her vampire speed to flash up the stairs, following the foot steps.

What she saw though, was something she wished she could've unseen. "Damn it," she cursed, slowly backing away.

She'd never wanted to see Stefan deflowering a girl who looked identical to her sister, must of been Elena, she thought.

Even though she knew it was hopeless, she hoped Stefan hadn't seen or heard her. But, her hope bread eternal misery as her sister always told her.

Suddenly a strong hand was crushing her throat, pushing her up against the nearest wall so that her feet dangled in the air. Easily, she could've reversed the situation, being a much older vampire, but decided to wait it out until Stefan realized it her.

It wasn't like he was hurting her... that much. "Lilly?"

Lilly smirked, as she was dropped back down to her feet. She pretended to wipe invisible dirt off of her dark washed jeans. "Hi, Stefan," she murmured, smiling slightly.

Stefan's eye brows knitted together. "What are you doing here?"

Lilly shrugged, walking away from him, entering the room where the look alike was. "Hi, Elena," she greeted.

Elena back away, sputtering. "Who... who are you?"

Stefan quickly followed Lilly. "She's fine. This is Lilly, Katherine's sister."

"You're a vampire?" Elena asked, making Stefan chuckle.

Lilly sighed, then frowned. "Yep."

"So Lilly, back to my question. What are you doing here?"

"Is Damon here?" Lilly asked, ignoring him.

"No," Stefan ground out.

"I'll tell you once Damon returns," Lilly responds, clasping her hands together.

She didn't want to keep the couple from resuming their... session, so she exited the bed room, wandering back down the stairs.

Damon kept a fine selection of alcohol stashed all over, so Lilly helped herself to glass of amber colored liquid in a glass tumbler.

"And what do you think your doing, little girl?" A door opened, then closed.

Lilly turned to face Damon, smiling brightly. "Damon, I missed you," she breathed out, forgetting all about the alcohol.

Damon tried to hide the smile that crept onto his face, but failed. "Lilly," he mocked, coming closer to her until she was with in arms reach.

She closed the space between them, wrapping her arms around his waist as they hugged.

A throat cleared behind the two reuniting vampires as the couple came down the stairs.

Damon let Lilly go, but kept her close to him. "Damon's here. Now spill," Stefan demanded, earning a harsh glare from Damon.

Lilly sighed, taking a seat on one of the large sofas in the parlor room. "Well," she paused, taking a sip of the drink she'd poured, then abruptly spitting it out, making Stefan laugh.

Damon snatched the glass from her. "Don't waste my alcohol," he muttered, taking a drink.

"Katherine's planning to sacrifice, three residents of Mystic Fall's in Klaus's special ritual to break the curse of the moon."

"What?" Stefan asked, not sure who or what Lilly was talking about.

"Katherine is the key to break a curse that Klaus wants to break. We came to Mystic Fall's after Katherine discovered what Klaus's intentions with her were. So, she's been running for five hundred years. I'm not exactly apart of this." Lilly stopped for a moment, recollecting herself.

"Breaking the curse involves the doppelgangers blood to be spilled over the moon stone, a vampire, a werewolf, and a witch," she explained.

"So, you wanted to warn us of your sister's plan, even though it could involve her death?" Stefan asked incredulously, knowing how close the sister's were.

"Katherine isn't going to die, no one is... except Klaus."

Elena stared at the small girl in wonder, not believing that she was over five hundred years old. She looked as if she was about fourteen, maybe fifteen.

Her long wavy hair cascaded down her shoulders, reaching her lower back. Lilly sighed. "That is, if you want my help," she stood up, gazing at them.

"We want your help... but, what exactly will your help entail?" Stefan asked, pulling Elena slightly closer to him.

"I told you, we're going to kill Klaus."

"But how?" Elena asked, finally speaking.

Lilly was growing quite annoyed at the interrogation. "Elijah," she murmured.

"Whose Elijah?"

"Klaus' brother," she explained, looking impassively at Damon, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"We'll do it. I mean, deal." Damon said, looking directly at Lilly.

"Good. Great, let's get started," she smiled, happy to be reunited with the Salvatore's.

**X **

Author's Note: I hope y'all enjoyed the last chapter, &' this one. I've gotten really good reviews. Sorry this chapter is short, I've got family visiting right now, &' I watch my little sister's during the day, so, I only get to write early in the morning or at night. Lots of y'all are asking about who Lilly's love interest will be... I'm not going to reveal to much just yet. BUT, Lilly likes Damon, he doesn't reciprocate. Thanks for reading, - Mel.


End file.
